character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Delsin Rowe (Canon)/TeenAngel101
Summary Delsin Rowe 'is a Native-American delinquent from Salmon Bay, Washington. He was a normal human until one day, when a military transport containing three Conduits crashed in his hometown. While attempting to save one from the wreckage, he discovers his Conduit power: The ability to absorb the powers and memories of beings with direct contact. After he defeated the Conduit, the Department of Unified Protection, along with their leader Brooke Augustine, came and apprehended him. When Brooke demanded details about the ordeal, Delsin's friends and family refused to turn him in and reveal his powers, causing Augustine to fatally wound them as a means of torture. Delsin then used his powers to embark on a crusade to acquire Augustine's powers to save his tribe. This takes him to the city of Seattle, where he can use his powers for good or evil depending on the player's choice. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 5-A Name: 'Delsin Rowe, Banner Man, Smoke-tastic Man, The Smoker, Bio-Terrorist '''Origin: '''InFAMOUS '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''24 '''Classification: '''Human Conduit, Superhero (Good Karma), Bio-Terrorist (Evil Karma) '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Power Mimicry and Absorption (Can absorb the powers and abilities of anyone through direct contact), Memory Absorption (Can also absorb memories), Smoke and Fire Manipulation (Can manipulate smoke, fire, and other fiery elements), Neon Manipulation (Can manipulate neon light energy and photons), Video Manipulation (Can manipulate video transmissions and radio waves, as well as hard-light energy. He can use this to fire energy, create hard-light constructs, and more), Earth Manipulation (Can manipulate Concrete, Earth, and other rock-like elements), Matter Manipulation (Every Conduit's powers can alter and affect matter on a subatomic level. Delsin is able to completely atomize people with all of his powers. Should be comparable or superior to Alden, who can affect matter on a subatomic level with his Telekinesis, create sentient monsters out of random materials, and harden the molecular structure of objects to the point of making ordinary scrap metal invulnerable to attacks on Cole's level. Fetch is able to destabilize matter to the point of making it explode with a mere touch. Eugene, who can convert video energy into other elements like fire and light. And Augustine, who can create sentient DUP made completely out of concrete), Transmutation (Delsin can turn any enemy executed into energy and then absorb them to replenish), Healing of himself and others, Limited Reactive Evolution (Can gain new powers by stressing his body in different ways, under moments of extreme mental or emotional duress, or through continuous exposure to elemental or Ray Field Energy), Homing Attacks such as the Bloodthirsty Blades, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Precognition (Can see future visions of himself using powers he just acquired, giving him instant knowledge on how to use them), Clairvoyance, Regeneration (Low-Mid.), Immortality (Type 3), Longevity (Kessler was able to live for hundreds of years), Flight/Levitation, Gravity Manipulation (with Neon), Pocket Reality Manipulation (with Video), BFR and Reality Warping with Pocket Realities, Invisibility (with Video), Intangibility (via turning into pure energy), Teleportation, Duplication (with Video), Stasis Field Generation, Summoning (Can summon Video angels and demons, and should be able to create soldiers and monsters out of Concrete), several means of Durability Negation (Destabilizing matter with Stasis Fields, atomizing or transmutating with Matter Manipulation, causing concrete daggers to grow inside a person with Concrete, targeting weakpoints with Neon, etc.), Mind Manipulation/Mind Control (Should be able to control large groups of enemies to fight for him with Neon, like Fetch). As a Conduit, he has a High Resistance to following via scaling to Cole: Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Willpower Manipulation, Energy Absorption, Absolute Zero, and Extreme Heat. 'Attack Potency: Large Planet level+ '''via powerscaling (Defeated Eugene Sims, who can create pocket dimensions that are likely around this size. Easily defeated Augustine in all of their encounters, who is stated to have the power to shift continental plates, as well as one of the most powerful Conduits ever seen. Delsin also absorbs over 20 Blast Cores over the course of the game, which should at least put him on the same level as Base Form Cole) 'Speed: Relativistic+ 'with '''FTL+ '''reactions, combat, and flight speed (Stated to be somewhat faster than Cole, who can easily dodge point-blank lightning, beams of radiation, outrun an explosion with speed comparable to a nuclear explosion, and consistently fly fast enough to escape The Beast's black hole. Can easily react to and dodge point-blank light beams, and can keep up with Fetch, who is literally faster than light.) 'Lifting Strength: Class M+ 'physically. '''Class G '''with Telekinesis/Concrete Manipulation/Strength Augmentation/etc. 'Striking Strength: Large Planet Class+ Durability: Large Planet level+ 'Stamina: '''Limitless 'Range: 'Extended melee range with chains. Thousands of kilometers with powers. '''Standard Equipment: '''Chains, Cellphone, Spray Paint Cans 'Intelligence: '''Very adaptable combatant, able to quickly exploit weaknesses and adapt in the fray. Figured out Augustine's plan despite given only little to no details. Skilled in taking down Conduits far more experienced than himself, who've had seven years to develop their powers. Two of which he did with powers he had just acquired and had no prior experience with. '''Weaknesses: '''When he acquires a new power, he cannot use any of his other powers until his current one is sufficiently developed. He also cannot switch powers on a whim, requiring to absorb from energy sources to switch. He cannot use multiple powers at once. Category:TeenAngel101 Category:Tier 5